


The Rubbish Will Do

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo’s Moving Castle... The Death Star. It’s the Death Star...A very short imagining of a Howl's Moving Castle AU.





	The Rubbish Will Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



If Rey had to be honest, the attractive naked man covered in flames was not the strangest part of the ship. He sat in a large bronze plate in the middle of the room, staring off into the distance as though he’d rather be anywhere but here. Smoke wafted from his body, rising until it was caught in a fan that guided it out to fuel the ship. It was magic, plain and simple, and it was outside all of Rey’s understanding. She’d worked as an engineer before, but now her arthritis stopped her from wielding the delicate tools. Yet, she could still sweep, and dust, and cook. So she did. 

Rey tapped his fiery hair with the saucepan. 

“Ready to help with breakfast?” she asked, feigning chirpiness. Hux glanced up at her. 

“Do I get a snack?” he asked in return. 

“Only if you keep this balanced.” She handed him the saucepan, and he dutifully held it on his head. The flames of his hair licked the sides of the pan, and Rey placed a pat of butter on the hot surface. Somewhere above them was a loud bang, a muffled curse, and some more bangs as several boxes crashed down the stairs, filling the kitchen with dust. Hux wrinkled his nose as Rey turned around to cough her ancient lungs out. 

“Damn it! Where did I put that accursed amulet?” Kylo’s voice echoed through the house, magically amplified to 10 times its normal level. There was another assortment of noises that suggested furniture being arranged and thrown about.

Their droid, BB-8, beeped sadly as another cascade of books and arcane objects tumbled down the stairs, stirring up yet more dust. 

Rey sighed and began nudging the mess to the side so she could continue cooking.

The noises continued as she cracked the eggs into the pan, gently tucking the shells into the demon's open and waiting mouth. Somehow BB-8 had managed to find a tablecloth and some dishes as well as, mysteriously, a tiny vase full of flowers. Was there a greenhouse on this ancient contraption? Rey wondered.

Down the stairs came a handsome young man, his brilliant dark hair messy and streaked with grey. He groaned, glared, stomped and sat down in a huff at the kitchen table.

“My life is ruined,” he moaned, and buried his face in his hands. Rey raised an eyebrow, sniffed, and then continued cooking. The fragrance of mushrooms, tomatoes and scrambled eggs wafted across the room. Despite his whining, Kylo Ren lifted his head hopefully to sniff at the air. 

“Is that breakfast?” he asked.

“Yes,” said Rey brusquely. She gave the pan a shake and then placed the handle in Hux’s hand again. 

"Having some trouble with your spells?” she asked.

Kylo Ren wept, sending surges of magic through the ancient ship. A few particles of dust fell from the ceiling.

“My hair,” he sobbed. “It’s hideous.” BB-8 petted his shoulder with an awkward claw. 

“And the amulet will help with that?” Rey said, exchanging a worried look with Hux. The demon shrugged. 

“I can’t be seen like this!” Kylo Ren said, continuing without seeming to have heard her. “The amulet was keeping my hair in check. And now it’s all frizzy!” 

Rey huffed, tipped the contents of the pan into a plate and set it down before the distraught wizard. 

“Finish your breakfast and I’ll brush your hair for you,” she said. She took up a comb for good measure. 

“What would I do without you,” Kylo Ren said, as BB-8 brought a forkful of roasted tomato to his lips.

“Die probably,” said Hux. 

Rey sighed, wiped down her hands on her apron. She surveyed the mess at the bottom of the stairs. It was a lot of work, but she finally felt as though she’d found her place, here among the rubbish, in Kylo Ren's moving castle.


End file.
